Queen Mannah
Queen Mannah 「マンナ女王, Man'na joō」is the ruler of the Heavenly Realm, and defender of civilian humans. On top of being a Genshi, she is also rumored to be the oldest living Genshi as her age is listed as unmeasurable. Her magic abilities are Genshi (a type of magic that all Genshi (pureblood or otherwise) inherit from their parents when they come of age), Spatial (ability to manipulate space and time), and finally Pure (this ability enables Mannah to use the pure form of a ability). Appearance Mannah is a young Genshi with crimson eyes and long wavy black hair, which she styles with flanking twin-tails tied with black ribbons. She has a crown perched on the head and a dark blue stocking on her right leg. Her outfit has been described as scandalous by her sister much to the amusement of the other Genshi. A gold anklet is worn on her left ankle. Personality Mannah is a very cheerful and helpful Genshi. She is a very kind-hearted person and is very vocal in wanting to help other people. True to her title as Defender of Humans, she will literally go down herself and settle the fight herself with her heavenly bow. Described as a war-like Genshi with good intents she is respected by all of the old Genshi but is described as too stuck in her ways by the new Genshi. Moreover she is hot-tempered and a bit of a tsundere. History ??? years ago During a unknown period in time she was born to her two parents one of which was a Genshi and the other was a Goddess. Eventually the parent that was a Genshi was stripped of her powers, and cursed by the Demon King on accident to reincarnate as a human and the parent that was a Goddess was killed by his Goddess parents for marrying a Genshi. 3000 years ago Growing up alone with only her two younger sisters and Ishtar her sister that was around her age, Mannah was constantly doing work, spending little to no time with her parents. Eventually, Santa Muerte and Bellona had a falling out with Mannah and Ishtar which they never apologized for. The two sisters would spend less and less time together as they worked to protect the humans from the Demon Clan trying to suck the humans of their power and the Goddess Clan trying to make humans join Stigma. During this time, humans turned to the Genshi for help and the Genshi allied themselves with the powerful and only known Genshi that was more powerful than the other Genshi, Mannah. Meliodas upon meeting her and seeing her fight commented that she wore something quite interesting to the battlefield to which Mannah replied that he was quite the talkative demon with a amused chuckle. When Meliodas betrayed the Demon Clan, Mannah visited him and commented on how he`s never looked better causing Elizabeth to ask if Meliodas knew Mannah. Mannah then explained to Elizabeth that at one time Meliodas faced her and she was able to distract him to escape so that she could save thirty humans and bring them to her realm to heal them before sending them back to Britannica. When she hears of Elizabeth`s death, she goes on a killing spree with demons. Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Female Characters Category:Royalty